the fight of their lives
by chaosmaster7215
Summary: Raven is pushed over the edge by malchiors betrayal and Star and Robin discover feelings for each other. But they're all interupted by an unexpected vistor. now beastboy has to fight for Ravens love. And happiness and sadness and wisdom... Confused? Read
1. learning to trust

**_A/N_** Hello everyone. I finally started a fic. This is my very first one. Anyways this takes place right after spellbound and I'm thinking it'll be around10 or11 chapters. Thanks a ton for reading this. And don't stop reading cause the first two chapterskinda stink. It gets better. Promise.

**Disclaimer:**Dude what do you think? I'm some broke 14 year-old with an unhealthy habbit. Course I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen Raven?" Robin asked as he walked in to the common room. 

"Dude there aint no way you're ever gonna put that greasy disgusting pig fat within a ten foot radius of my tofu!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah who's gonna stop me?" Cyborg countered. "Humph. If you weren't made of metal I'd kick you're butt but I wouldn't want to bruise my foot." Beastboy said angrily as he stuck his tongue out at Cyborg.

Robin sighed as he walked over to grab some cereal. When Beastboy and Cyborg got like this you might as well have been in another dimension.

"Oops. I tripped." Cyborg said as he elabriately fell forward dropping his bacon on Beastboys tofu.

"NOO! Cyborg youre going to pay! my poor tofu. its okay babies. I'll be sure to bury you properly." W_ow that is a level of obsession I hope I don't hit. _cyborg thought while pulling out a picture of the T-car and stroking it.Soon the two were rolling on the floor fighting.

_When will those two ever grow up?_ Robin thought as he sat on the couch eating his cereal. "I believe raven is still in her room." Starfire said from behind him. "Ah-ha!" Robin yelled as he jumped up and extended his bo-staff. "Eeep." Starfire squeaked in surprise as shetoo jumped back and readied her starbolts.

"Oh my gosh Star I'm terribly sorry. It's just that these recent Slade attacks have been grating on my nerves. I'm just felling a little frazzled."

But it wasn't just the attacks. What really grated on Robin's nerves was that he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable around Star. He was starting to enjoy explaining earth customs to her. He enjoyed her naivety of earth customs. He thought it to be cute. Whoa.Did Ijust think that?Dude I can't be starting to like Star. Can I? No. She'd never return the gesture, Would she?

"Dude she's still in her room?" Beastboy said with his foot in Cyborgs face trying to push him away. "Hey B.B mind getting your foot out of my face?" Cyborg grunted. "Sorry Cyborg. "But she's usually up at sunrise. It's already noon ."

"You're right Beast Boy; why don't you go see what's wrong with her." Robin said eager for the change of subject. "K." Beast boy said as he rolled out from under Cybog.

"Ooh I hope she's alright." Starfire said worriedly. "Relax; she probably just had a bit too much herbal tea last night." Robin said comfortingly. "Very well. Did you not say you were feeling; how you say "frizzled"? I shall begin making the pudding of serenity."

"No Star really I'm fine." Robin said desperately. More often than not he would find star hitting something crawling out of her puddings while yelling at it to "go back in please". But refusing Star something was like hitting an innocent little kid. It just ripped your heart out seeing her normally ecstatic face sad and downtrodden.

He looked over and saw Cyborg covering his mouth and rolling on the floor trying not to laugh.

"Nonsense. I can sense your inner chaos; I shall begin immediately." I _hope robin is feeling alright. _"Hey Cyborg. Didn't you say you were about to explode in frustration trying to modify the T-Car?"

Cyborgs face went from near exploding in laughter to a look of dread so fast that robin seriously wished he had a videocamera.

"Well this is going to be fun." Cyborg thought at Starfire's over joyous expression.

* * *

No. He manipulated her. He used her. He treated her worst than dirt. Malchior. The one she thought she loved. The only one who understood what she was. What she had to be. He betrayed her. He lied for his own selfish gain. He broke her heart and left her as a broken husk. 

Well it's not going to happen again with any one else. Ever. Raven tightened her grip on the razor as she prepared to leave. She'll miss them all.

Even Beastboy. She didn't know what to think of him. On one hand he annoyed her to death and forced her to the edge of her emotional control. But she still knew that he was just trying to make her happy. She hated the idea of hurting Beastboy. She knew this might be worse than Terra. And he honestly cared about her. Even when he was the beast and was half mad he still subconsciously cared for her. Protected her. But trust her? Understand her? Ha! It was laughable.

She couldn't risk betrayal again. If it ever happened again; her heart would break. She should never have risked coming to earth. Trying to make friends._She's an emotionless half demon. She can never expect anything but hatred from anyone. She has Trigon to thank for that. She couldn't take the constant pressure from him._

His constant influence that she is forced to repress along with her other emotions._ She's better off dead. The universe would thank her._She thought idly while holding the razor to her wrist.

* * *

Beastboy ran off to ravens room. 

He was starting to get a really bad feeling.

Ever since Malchior's betrayal Raven has been depressed. Really depressed. She used to be withdrawn before meeting malchior but now she rarely comes out of her room. And when she does come out she looks like her heart is about to shatter.

Beastboy may never have admitted it but it tore him up inside seeing her like this. He would give anything in the world to hear her sarcastic remarks about his lack of intelligence. Especially since he knows exactly how she feels. To be betrayed by the one who thought understood you.

Terra did that for him. With her he didn't have to keep the guise of being the joker. She saw what he was. And when she died it felt like the world was coming to an end. Like you couldn't live another second without them after feeling accepted.

At least he had Robin, Star. and Cyborg to lean back on though. But Raven never was that close to them or anyone else for that matter. She had no one to lean back on. All he wanted is for her to be happy. If he could take her pain he would. He just couldn't stand to see her like this.

Soon he was at the door. Suddenly he got a weird feeling. And without thinking he turned in to a fly and entered.

* * *

"Come on raven. Stop being weak and just do it." Raven said to herself as the blade hovered over her wrist. 

"That's not weakness Raven." Beastboy said from behind her.

"Beast Boy" Raven whispered as she turned around.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

Beastboy's normally carefree expression was gone completely.

He stood there with a look of absolute pain and grim determinationon his face.

"Not being able to kill yourself isn't weak. Giving up on life and your will to go on is weak."

"I just want the pain to stop!" Raven screamed in anguish with tears running down her face.

"It can never happen again. He understood me. What I am. malchior made me feel like I wasn't alone. But he betrayed me. He used me for his own selfish gain. No one knows what its like. How it feels. I'm sorry beast boy." Raven said as she plunged the razor towards her wrist.

* * *

No. beast boy thought as the razor plunged towards ravens delicate wrists. She can't die. Raven. If you leave I'm not sure I could go on. I need you raven. 

Drawing on strength he never knew he possessed he rushed forward with inhuman speed and instead of ravens wrist the razor found the back of beast boys hand.

Raven's scream's echoed through the tower.

"Why Beastboy? I'm not worth the pain." Raven asked as she hung her head in shame at hurting Beastboy. Beastboy just took his finger and lifted up her head so she was looking him in the eye. "Yes you are to me. I would rather die than see you hurt." "No I'm not beastboy. im not worth anything to anyone."

_I have to make it right.I can't let Beastboy be hurt because of me . No one should hurt because of me_. "Let me heal that for you"

as she was healing him she thought.He would rather die? No. Beastboy can't care for her. Understand her. No one can do that. She was Trigons daughter for crying out loud. He can't.

"I know how it feels. To be understood and betrayed." Beastboy whispered as he held her wrist.

"That feeling that someone understands you. That maybe you aren't alone in the world. It has to be one of the best feelings in the world."

Beastboy's eyes were filled with tears as he remembered fond memories of terra.

"But then it's ripped away. Then you are betrayed. And after that you don't feel quite so understood. You feel the world pull away and there's nothing you can do about it. Then the loneliness returns and you feel like your about to die afterbeing so happy. So understood. It almost pushed me to the edge after losing Terra. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire helped me get through it. But you haven't had anyone to help you? Have you?"

Raven just sat there crying; shocked that he could see through her so easily.

She shook her head and suddenly hugged him.

"I'm sorry Beastboy. It was just so hard. I just wanted the pain to go away." raven said sobbingly.

"Shhhhh. I swear from this day onward you will never be alone. I'll always be there for you. No one should have to feel like they're alone in the world. I promise you. If there is ever a way i could take away your painI would. Because i lo-."

Suddenly the window broke in and a booming voice said

"Hello spawn of Trigon."

* * *

**_A/N _**

Hey everyone. Wasn't too bad considering the fact that apart from school I've never written anything in my life. Sorry if the suicide thing is a bit clichéd. (Hangs head in shame). Anyways you can flame it. I don't care. Just give your honest opinion when you review. And please review. If it's good enough I'll probably respond to it at the start of the next chapter. Anyways thanks for reading.

Sincerely

Drew


	2. ravens brother

**_A/N _**Heres the second chapter of my super-cool fanfic.There is alot more action in this one. The last chapter just felt too fluffy; too generic. Anyways enjoy.

**_Disclaimer_**: Yaayyy! Now I'm some broke 15 year old with an unhealthy habit. It was my birthday last week. Seriously though I don't own the teen titans.

* * *

"No really star I'm fine." Robin said somewhat anxiously as star tried to mouth feed some pudding of serenity. 

"Nonsense Robin. Do you not wish to eat? I heard of an earth technique to feed fussy babies. I shall employ it on you." Starfire said with glee.

Suddenly she flew up into the air in the middle of the common room.

"Here comes the choo choo train."

She called cheerily. Normally Robin would have laughed at such a gesture. but considering the fact she was a naive alien from a distant planet with super strength; He really was starting to worry.

It was ironic that he has faced raving madmen, psychotic killers, and giant aliens bent on world domination.But he was going to meet his untimely demise by a sympathetic girlfriend.

_No not girlfriend. Just friend. She doesn't think of you that way. Remember? _

Cyborg also noticed the irony of the situation. Robin saw. As he was rolling on the ground openly laughing.

Star started flying towards him yelling "chugga chugga chugga chugga choo-choo."

Robin started to reach for a freeze disk but pulled back.

_It doesn't matter if I break a bone or two. I can't hurt starfire_.

Even Cyborg stopped laughing as star approached. Smiling smugly Cyborg idly thought

_Dude they both like each other. Why can't they just admit it? I wish I could like someone like that. Sigh. Oh well. Tin man's doomed to be alone I guess. _

Starfire just flew on. Blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil going on in her friends minds.

In all her friends minds.

As she approached an inhuman scream filled the tower.

This threw Starfire off her course. So instead of the spoon going down down Robin's throat and probably killing him. The spoon was mercifully shoved to the side.

But that still left Starfire.

And she wound up tackling Robin. Even that wouldn't have been quite that bad.

But she landed on top of him. Their lips kissing.

Robin soon noticed that it was kind of funny in the fact that he's imagined this moment a thousand times in his mind.

But the most wonderful thing that could happen to him sprouted from an incident that could've had the headlines of tomorrow's newspaper saying "Titan leader dies in freak spoon accident".

"eep" Starfire squeaked as she jumped away from him.

"I am terribly sorry friend Robin. But I must ask. What was that act we performed that made you blush so?" For indeed Robin was blushing.

"Well…ah…you see.."

As much as Cyborg enjoyed watching Robin squirm; he sighed because he knew he had to bail his buddy out. "Dude that was Raven screaming and you know shedosn'tscreamat anything."

But that didn't mean that Robin's getting off scott free. On the contrary. He's never going to here the end of it. Robin just offered him a look of silent thanks.

"Cyborgs right. We'll discuss this later. Titans go!"

* * *

Ravens anguish filled face soon went deadpan as soon as the window broke in. 

"Hello Raven." A voice said from the darkness.

"Hello brother. I trust Trigon has sent you to do his dirty work?" Raven said with venom.

the figure finally decided it was time to show himself. He flew forward in to the light as the rain poured in behind him.

he stood about 5'8 with a body made of sinewy muscles. He had two one-handed swords on his back and he knew how to use them. He was wearing a skintight dark blue suit. Had purple hair spiked on the top of his head and his skin was just as gray as Ravens.

Yes I am. But it's not as you thin-. Before he could get out the last word he was interrupted by the titan's famous battle cry.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as he jumped from Raven's bedroom door.

Immediately pulling out a freeze disk and chucked it at the intruder.

Nonchalantly the assailant threw his arm up and knocked it at Cyborgwho just emerged from the door.

"Dude what the-" was all Cyborg could get out before getting slammed by the disk. And the intruder was not idle during all this. With amazing speed he appeared in front of robin. His sword at his throat.

They all stared at each other until Starfire came in through the door.

_N__o! robin can not be hurt. I will not allow it. _

She was pondering taking the risk of blasting him until the Assailant spoke in a raspy voice. "Relax. I do not wish to hurt you. Let me take raven and I will be on my way."

There was no way Beastboy was going to let that happen. "No" Beastboy said.

_Oh so the green one does have a voice? How could he have possibly caught ravens fancy? I might have some fun with him._

"Oh? Care to take that back?"

He was immensely amused by this mortal. This one who thought he could protect Raven. _Don't forget your true objective. Relax father. I just want to see where this goes ._

"No I don't think I will." Beastboy said angrily.

"Not even with your friend's life on the line?" the intruder whispered. His words echoed through the room and everyones minds who heard it.

"You bastard! Beastboy changed into an ape and Starfire was just about to blast him with eye lasers supercharged by robin being in danger.

When a soft whisper broke the silence. "I will go. Just don't hurt my friends."

Beastboy couldn't believe this! He won't allow it.

_I can't leave Raven. If she goes with him she will most likely die. And if she dies, my death will soon follow._

"No Raven. You can't go with him. He'll kill you."

"Beast boy I have to! I can't let anyone get hurt because of me!"

"Hello? I'm still here?" The intruder pointed out impatiently.

_T__his is starting to get annoying. Why can't I just kill them all now? You fool! You can't until I have Ravens body. Then the rivers shall run red with their blood. I have a better idea father._

"Let's play a game. Shall we? Let's test this "bBeastboy's dedication to raven. Consider yourself lucky green one. You have the power to protect Ravens soul."

With that he slammed the flat of his sword in the back of Robins head. Starfire couldn't take anymore.

She rushed forward and the hoarded power lying behind her eyes was unleashed.

"My name is Umezawa! And I will not be defeated!" He yelled as he ran off to the side. dodging starfire and her blast.

He smirked smugly as she flew past into the hole in the wall she created with her blast. Then he noticed the presence of a giant green ape standing behind him.

"Insolent fool." Umezawa yelled as he whipped around. His swords moving towards Beastboys throat. Beastboy transformed into his human form as the sword flew through the spot his throat used to be.

"My life will not be purchased that easily." Beastboy said with a feral growl.

By this time starfire flew back. "You shall not have robin!" She screamed as starbolts flew from her hands and at the intruder.

_This grows boring._ He threw up his swords and they started moving faster than the eyes could follow. None of the starbolts made it past his swords. All of them were deflected off into random directions.

Beastboy moved reflexively in front of Raven in case a stray blast caught her. Finally Starfire stopped for her friend's safety.

As the smoke cleared it revealed that Beastboy was hit in the stomach and left leg for there were scorch marks on his stomach and knee.

"Enough." Umezawa called angrily. He rushed forward before Star could defend herself and slammed his sword in the back of her head. Effectively knocking her out.

"You bastard. You'll never have Raven." Beastboy called out angrily.

"Oh yes I will. In fact your coming with me." He rushed forward and appeared behind Raven. His sword at her throat. "The best part is that we're staying right here."

During all this Raven was silent. Her eyes had a dull glazed over look in them.

"What did you do to her? Tell me or I'll kill you."

"I've done nothing to her. She has done this to herself."

Laughter danced in his eyes. He lifted his hand and a drawer opened. "You see I have some of Raven's powers but they are very limited. I devote most of my demon blood to speed and strength."

A mirror came out. Beastboy gasped. Ravens meditation mirror to her mind! Was he going to break it to destroy ravens mind? "Give that back!" Beastboy yelled.

"but it was never yours in the first place." Umezawa said. "Come here or raven dies." Beastboy could do nothing but comply.

As he got closer he saw that the mirror was blood red. Suddenly a hand emerged and pulled them into the mirror.

* * *

**_A/N _**So what'd you think? better than the last chapter? worse. comm'on! I really Appreciate your reviews. by the way I'm kind of a perfectionist. every timeI submit a chapter I might make minor changes to the last one. so if you read the second chapter and something doesn't make sense go back and read the first chapter. 

**_Dedications: _**This fic is dedicated to Shortie-Dork16 the first and only reviewer (cough cough, cough cough)and my brother who helped with spell check.

peace out,

Drew


	3. lets play a game

_**A/N **_I'm so sorryI haven't updated sooner. I've been really busy. ButI have some good news and some bad news. I tore my back wrestling so thats bad news for me. but I'm out for the rest of the season which is good news for you because now I have more time after school to write. anyways heres where the story starts getting better. here you go.

**_disclaimer: _**I'm some 15 year-old crippled kid with a bad habbit. what do you think? Seriously though I don't own the teen titans. Although I do have to thank the owners. They brought back terra and slade in the last episode.

_

* * *

This is going to be so much fun. Jinx idly thought as she scaled Titan's Tower from the outside. __I can't wait to see their faces when I trash their place. Serves those goody two shoes right for throwing me in jail._ But that wasn't the real reason she was there. She was trying to get away from Mammoth and Gizmo. She just needed to get out. They've been acting really weird lately. Gizmo started talking about going back to the hive. Even after they worked so hard to get out. She tripped on a bit of rain wet glass as she climbed. Jinx idly thought as she scaled Titan's Tower from the outside. But that wasn't the real reason she was there. She was trying to get away from Mammoth and Gizmo. She just needed to get out. They've been acting really weird lately. Gizmo started talking about going back to the hive. Even after they worked so hard to get out. She tripped on a bit of rain wet glass as she climbed. 

That would be weird enough but recently when they were robbing a store he threatened the owners daughter if the owner didn't do what he wanted. She didn't do women and children. Robbing was fine. Hurting the Titans or the cops, that's fine. But hurting innocents, that's crossing a big line. When she confronted Gizmo about it he said it was just moving up in the villain's world. You had to start playing a little dirty. They got into an argument and she wound up storming out to get some air.

Dude that's weird. She thought as she looked in through the common room window. Cyborg wasn't in the garage and no one was in the common room. Come to think of it she hasn't seen anyone on the way up. Oh well they all probably just went out for pizza. That opinion changed as soon as she reached ravens room.

"Beastboy!" Raven yelled as she fell into her mind. She should have never made that deal with Umezawa. But she couldn't let anyone get hurt because of her. Oof. She grunted as she fell onto her butt. She heard similar replies from either side of her.

"Now that we're here. Lets get started shall we?" Umezawa said gleefully. _It feels great to be free of Trigons influence._ "Explain yourself Umezawa!" Beastboy replied angrily. Ravens brother has already shown his fighting skills. Beastboy was no match for him so he decided to hear him out.

"It's simple really. I could've killed your friends at any time. Raven knew this so she contacted me in my mind and offered herself for her friend's safety. You see green one I am a very bored man. Trigon usually keeps me locked up until I'm needed. Here though he has no power over me. Now that I'm free I've finally found a source of entertainment. You. I intend to show Raven that she is nothing more than a passing fancy. That she means nothing to you. Then she will be completely broken of body and soul. That my friend will be all the entertainment I need for years to come. For nothing can be more satisfying to me than breaking someone's will. But to do it to a family member. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity I cannot miss. And I intend to do it with a game."

Beastboy looked over to raven who was sitting there hugging her knees whispering "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." You sadistic bastard! Beastboy yelled as he rushed forward. He couldn't believe that someone would do that to another human being. But to do it to Raven was instant death by Beastboy. He was going to kill him. Make no mistake about it.

"Ah ah ah." Umezawa said chidingly. With that he lifted his hand and flicked a finger. Ravens screams echoed through her mind as electricity flew through her veins. "Stop! You're hurting her!" Beastboy said pleadingly. He couldn't let her suffer. "That's more like it." satisfied with Beastboy's helplessness.

Raven rose to her feet, eyes blazing. "If you ever do that again I'll kill you."_ Wow that really hurt. Maybe this wasnt such a good idea. Maybe I shouldn't have placed so much trust in Beastboy. _But you won't will you. Umezawa said laughing. "You see green one me and raven have an agreement. I can't hurt you or her or else she'll kill herself. And if she kills herself I'll lose my entertainment. And you can't hurt me or I'll kill her. Understand?" "What do you mean by a game? You can't just play with our lives like they were your toys." Beastboy questioned. "But I can. That's the fun of it."

"Fine." Beastboy said defeated. "Whats this game you're talking about?" _I can't lose if Ravens soul is on the line. No matter what I will win. "_It's quite simple really." Umezawa said as he started explaining his game.

Jinx's face paled as she saw the titans; all thoughts of vengeance gone from her mind. Robin lay there on the floor with blood matting his hair. Starfire was slumped against the wall in the same state as robin. And Cyborg was laying in the hall frozen?

She jumped in to check out the Titans. _For crying out loud. I may want to hurt them but not like this. This is way too far. I suppose I should help them. Who could've done this? Why did they hurt Cyborg? Um I mean them. _

She ran over to pick up Robin and but as soon as she touched him he jumped up and whispered "Titans go." As he got in his stance he started swaying. He stared at her. "Jinx?" He whispered. Then passed out from his recent exertion. Jinx just stood there staring at him.

"Ok. He's fine I guess." Then she ran up to Cyborg. As she stood over him she reflected on her hive days with him. Contrary to popular belief she was really hurt when he left. She missed him. He would have made an excellent thief. But he had to leave. He had to betray her. Something might have happened between them. But he left. She was sick of it. Sick of it all. Sick of the hive. Sick of being thrown in jail. And definitely sick of gizmo who keeps on acting like he has something to prove to every one else.

"Why can't I just give it all up? But who would take me. I'll just get thrown in jail again." _Let's see here. How can I help Cyborg?_ She tried picking him up but he was too heavy for that. She got an idea. She hexed the ice around Cyborg and watched as it all cracked away.

"Ohhh." Cyborg groaned. He opened his eyes and saw the last person he expected to see. "Jinx?" He whispered. "Hiya cutie." Jinx said. He looks so funny with that confused expression on his face. Ok that's it. I'm dreaming. First some sword freak shows up. Beastboy was comforting Raven. Ha! That would never happen in reality. Now jinx shows up and saves us! There's no way this is real. I'm just dreaming. Oh well; may as well make the best of it.

Are you ok? Jinx asked. He was sitting there with a stupid goofy grin on his face. _Maybe the ice screwed up his circuits?_ Cyborg suddenly shot up. "Jinx I'm so happy to see you!" Jinx blinked. What? She said thoroughly confused. "Finally I can say the things I've always wanted to say to you." Cyborg said. _I gotta get this off my chest._

"I'm deeply sorry I hurt you when I left hive academy. I never wanted to hurt you. I really kinda liked you. We could've been something at hive. Will you please forgive me?"

"Uh sure". Jinx said. Still confused by his behavior and acceptance of her breaking in to the tower. "Good, I'm glad I got that off my chest. Now if only I could tell you that in real life." Jinx choked back a laugh. _So that explains it! He was thrown into shock so now he's delusional. I'm gonna have to have some fun with this. _

Before she lost her nerve she ran up and kissed Cyborg. "Dude this dream just gets better and better." Cyborg said happily. _Now for the fun part. "_You aren't dreaming." "Jinx said stifling a laugh."

"What? Of course I am. You would never rescue us. And Raven would never let beastboy in her room. Much less let him comfort her." _Of course I'm dreaming. Jinx would never willingly kiss me. _Don't you have something that tells you whether you're awake or not?" As she was talking Cyborg was checking his power cells and he realized she was right. He was at full capacity and his system would have woken him up if he were asleep. Cyborg just started sputtering. But you... and I… and we… the stress was just too much and he passed out. Jinx was just laughing during all this. _That was way too good. Did he really mean all that about being sorry for hurting me? _but before she could continue her train of thought she was knocked out by an explosion of black energy behind her.

_

* * *

_

"Let's begin." Umezawa raised his hands and ravens eight emotions rose out of the ground. "No. Raven whispered."_He can't be using my emotions. Can he?_" That's right." Umezawa said gleefully. "He has to fight for your emotions. For each one I'll give him a task and if he finishes it the emotion will be transferred back to the real world safe and sound. If not then it dies and as a result you die. Understood?"

"Wait a second." Raven interrupted. "How do we know you won't just kill us both as soon as Beastboy wins back my mind from your control?" _Never make a deal with an interdimensional space demon without a little protection.(**A/N That is an awesome quote from Slade in the prophecy episodes.)"**_Come here Umezawa."

"Very well."_ what's the witch up to? _Umezawa thought as he grabbed Beastboy and put his sword at his throat. He approached raven with Beastboy. "What do you want?"

"Give me some of my mind back."

"Why should I? I hold your pet's life in my hands."_ How dare she try to boss me around._" One, he's not my pet. And two if he dies I'll kill myself and when that happens this dimension will implode. Taking you with it. is that what you want? For all of us to die?"

"No it isn't. Very well. What do you plan?"

"I plan on making you keep your word.

"Fine." Umezawa said through snarled teeth. He still stood there holding his sword to Beastboys throat, but a black cloud formed above him. It shifted into two black ravens. One stayed above him and the other flew towards raven. As soon as it hit her. Two beams flew out of her eyes. "dude." Beastboy screamed as soon as he was hit. "What was that?" he felt something tingly in his head. "Explain yourself raven!" Umezawa said angrily. still trying to get over the shock of the blast.

"Its simple really." Raven said. " mocking Umezawa. As long as you are in my mind beastboy can not hurt you and you can only give Beastboy challenges that he can phyically do. I'm sorry Beastboy but that was the best I could do with the power he gave me."

W_ell if I can't crush this Beastboy physically I'll have to make him fail by messing with his mind. _Umezawa thought as he read beastboys mind and found the perfect memory. "Let's do it." Beastboy said his voice full of determination. A flash occurred and they were all in a stadium. "Dude how did you do that?" Beastboy asked. His voice full of wonder. "I have control of ravens mind. In here I'm god."

Raven bent over from the strain it caused her mind to do this. "First challenge. You have to beat Adonis." He said. "GO!" Beastboy was transferred to the middle of the arena. "Dude what the? "_what does he mean by beat Adonis? didn't we lock him up?_" Hi Beastboy." Happy said; well happily. "Happy! You're tied up!" It was true. Ravens emotional manifestation was tied against a pole in the middle of the stadium. "That's ok. I'm just happy to see you. By the way I'd look out for Adonis if I were you."

She said as beastboy turned around in time to be hit by; the beast! No not the beast. Adonis transformed into the beast. "Ahhhhh." Beastboy groaned as he fell to his knees._ He hurt raven! He was the one that caused her to suffer. He's going to die. "_What are you doing? Get out of my mind!" Beastboy yelled. He could feel the beast trying to take over his body. "I thought you were gone!" _No you are too weak to beat him. I must protect raven. I must kill him._ While they were arguing Adonis wandered over to Happy and started sniffing her.

"Very well." Beastboy said calmly. "For Raven I will let you use my body." Adonis stopped as he felt the green one change. He could always kill the pink one later. For now he had bigger problems. Beastboy was on his knees groaning as his bones rearranged themselves. His spine grew. His nails got longer and sharper. Hair started growing. Soon he was the beast. The two identical combatants stared at each other while happy blew spit bubbles.

Then they both attacked. Adonis prepared to punch the beast. But the beast ducked and launched his outstretched fists into his stomach. Ahhhh. Adonis said while he coughed up blood. Angered now; Adonis ran up and drop-kicked the beast. Smirking Adonis said. Give up? The beast just laughed as he got up. "Stupid fool! I will endure endless amounts of pain for Raven. Nothing short of death will prevent me from protecting her."

While standing at the top of the stands watching Raven thought. _Beastboy said he would never ever let the beast control him._ _Is he doing this for vengeance? Or is he really trying to save me? Will he try and save rage as well? No he's only doing this for happy._ Beside her Umezawa was enraged. "That's not Beastboy! That's someone else!" Raven just smirked. "That's apart of his soul produced by a chemical accident. That's as much Beastboy as the scrawny little punk you saw at first."

"But he's cheating!"

"Alls fair in love and war Umezawa." Raven quoted smuggly." Very well Raven. I'll hold you to that." Meanwhile on the battlefield Adonis and the beast were locked in a battle of power. Both were trying to shove the other over." You shall never take Raven!" Adonis snarled angrily." I am going to peel the flesh from her bones. She shall die at my hands. Why have you forsaken your brethren? You ignore your animal instincts to protect this pathetic human? Ha! She wouldn't even make a good mate. All you will be is her pet. Why do you insist on protecting her? You should be helping your brethren."

The beast blinked. "You are right." _Nooooo. Betrayer! Backstabber! Beast! I'm going to kill you for this!_

You see my dear Raven. He doesn't care for you. Now watch as you die by his hand." Umezawa chuckled. Amused by the turn of events."No Beastboy!" raven yelled. Her voice filled with Grief.

"Good." Adonis said standing erect. "Now let's eat her together." With unnatural speed the Beast ran up, grabbed Adonis' head and smashed it against his knee. As Adonis' sight blurred he heard the beast say. "Stupid fool. I would never hurt Raven."

"Looks like you were wrong Umezawa."

"Hmmph. A minor setback. It will never happen again." There was a flash of light as happy and the stadium disappeared. "Where did she go Umezawa!" The beast yelled as he transformed back into beastboy. Relax. There was no more use for her so I expelled her out of ravens mind. Raven groaned as she felt part of her mind go back into the real world. "Umezawa you idiot! Do you know how much it hurts to get part of your mind ripped away!"

"I've never had that misfortune. But you should get used to it. It is going to happen 7 more times. On to round 2."

"Hi jinx." Jinx heard from as she woke up. As she got up she looked over and saw… _Raven in a pink cloak!_ "It's so good to see you. This is so fun I don't know what to do first. Hey lets go play some video games." Jinx just stared. Its was Raven in a pink cloak talking a mile a minute. "Or maybe we can go to the mall or the park or…" this was too much for jinx.She immediately passed out.

"Ahh. This sucks. I don't have anyway to play with. I know! I'll heal everyone. Then they can play with me. Hmmm who to heal first? I know! Starfire. Then we can go to the mall!" Yayyyyy!" Happy skipped over and started healing Starfire. As soon as she was finished Starfire shot up. "Robin no!"_ I must help him. He will not die in here._ After seeing the room she came down._ Robin is injured? Jinx is in here? I thought Cyborg was frozen. And why is raven in a pink cloak? These are questions robin can answer. I have to get raven to heal him. _

Hey star! You wanna go to the mall?" Starfire nearly lost her ability to fly she was so happy. _Raven wants to go to the mall? I have been waiting forever to hear her say that. But I can't get distracted. Robin needs our help. "_Raven you must heal robin! Please."

"Hi I'm Happy." Happy said absentmindedly. "Can you heal robin Happy?" _what does she mean by she's happy? She's raven._ "Course. Happy said as she walked over and started healing robin; a little deterred at starfires sober attitude. "Jinx!" robin yelled as he jumped up. "Robin!" Starfire yelled as she flew over and gave him one of her back-breaking hugs. "Hey Star." Robin wheezed as he felt for broken ribs. "Wait. Why is Raven in a pink cloak? And why is Jinx unconscious? Normally I'd say that raven in a pink cloak is a sign of the apocalypse but I already know that's raven fearing her birthday."

"I don't know. I thought you would." Starfire was now thoroughly confused. Here was an unconscious Jinx and Raven in a pink cloak running around making airplane noises. "Maybe Cyborg knows something. Raven can you heal Cyborg." "Sure. Then can we do something? All you two do is sit around and talk. I want to do something fun."

"Uhhh; Sure. But only after you heal Cyborg and we talk to him for a bit."_ she wants to do something fun? Hey if Ravens so emotional why aren't her emotions destroying everything? Robin thought. _"Ok." As she was healing Cyborg Starfire whispered into robins ear; "she was acting like this since she healed me."

"Well let's just wait until Cyborg's up then we can ask him about it." Cyborg groaned as he got up. "Happy!" He said in disbelief. He immediately checked his sensors and indeed he was awake. "Wait; this isn't Raven?" Robin asked. Now he was really confused. "Yes and no." Cyborg responded. "She's a physical manifestation of one of Raven's emotions."

"Oh that explains everything." Robin said sarcastically. "I am confused. I thought emotions were inside you? Why is ravens outside? Normally you're…" before Starfire could finish her question a scream echoed through the tower. "Jinx!" Robin and Cyborg both yelled. Cyborgs face going pale as he remembered what happened between them. They ran over where happy had healed her. Jinx was standing there shaking her head. Thank god you two are here. I thought she was just a dream. She said while pointing to happy. But she's not. This is just too weird. Please take me to jail now. I'd really likes to go to jail please.

Happy started running around giggling. Starfire couldn't help it and started playing tag with her. Robin didn't see this as amusing and tried to subdue them. But happy saw it as a game and the situation soon turned into run away from Robin. Jinx just sat there laughing Caught up in the amusement; all thoughts of going to jail forgotten. In fact she just wanted to get out. She started to sneak away until Cyborg caught her.

"Alright y'all everyone freeze!" Cyborg yelled. Everyone stopped. _Wow I never really expected them to listen to me._" Okay first off what are you doing out of ravens mind." Cyborg said as he turned to happy. "Ooh is this a game? I love games!" happy said. Voice full of anticipation. "Yeah sure this is a game Happy. The object is for you to help us figure out what you're doing out here." "That's easy. My purpose was done." _Wait does that mean that ravens given up on happiness so she booted her out of her mind? _Cyborg thought.

"What was your purpose?" Cyborg asked. "To get Beastboy to do what Umezawa wanted." Happys face fell as she mentioned his name. "I don't like him very much. He's playing with raven and Beastboys souls for his own entertainment."

"Who is Umezawa anyways?" Cyborg asked. "He's my brother sent by Trigon. But he betrayed Trigon so he could play a game with Beastboy."happy said.Answering his question._Ok now we're getting somewhere. _Cyborg thought. "Where are they playing this game?" Cyborg asked. "In Ravens mind, silly."

"Oh ok. Wait what?" Cyborg said as his mind processed the information.

"In ravens mind. And the prize is Ravens soul. Fitting prize given the location don't you think?" _He looks so silly with that surprised expression on his face. _Happy thought as she started to run around again. "Is there anything we can do to help them?" Cyborg asked dumbfounded._ They're in Ravens mind! I pity Beastboy. You couldn't pay me enough to go back in there. Wait, he has to win back ravens soul from this freak? Ravens doomed. "_No not really. As Beastboy wins back more emotions more and more of us will appear in the real world. And if he fails we all die." She said with a downtrodden face. "But he won't." She said perking up. "He'll win us back even if it he has to die trying. He told us himself."

"K we got that done with. Now jinx what are you doing here?"

"Just a second." Jinx said. _I just want to talk to Cyborg. How am I gonna get rid of the other three? _She smiled as a deliciously evil idea came to her. "Hey Robin didn't you say something about wanting to play videogames with happy?" jinx yelled to Robin. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Cyborg laughed as he realized where Jinx was going with this. "What are you talking about? I didn't say th-." He didn't get a chance to finish. Happy let out a squeal of delight and ran off to the common room with Robin in tow. Starfire followed; jealous of Happy. "Now then. Where were we Cyborg." She said smirking.

* * *

_**A/N**_ So tell me what you thought. Love it? Hate it? do you just love pie and want to scream it to the world? then review and tell me all about it. I hope this super cool extra long chapter makes up for the time not spent writing. please forgive me. from now on the chapters should be getting longer and better. but each one might take a couple of weeks to get out so bear with me. 

Peace out,

Drew


	4. a stroll down memory lane

_**/N Hey everyone. No I am not dead. This is the best (or at least longest) chapter of the entire fic. By the way can you tell me either by review or sending me a pm whether you like super long chapters that are put up every two or three weeks or do you want short chapters updated every week or so? Please give me your feedback.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to moon lit goddess12who was the first person to actually flame my story. Awesome job being a rebel there.**_

_**Its also dedicated to Ravencolorednight who helped me with some writers block. be sure to check out her uber cool stories.**_

_**Disclaimer/ I don't care what my little plastic baby doll says. I still don't own the Teen Titans. **_

"Dude what's next?" Beastboy said. Bouncing on the balls of his feet to stay warmed up. _Gotta stay on the top of my game if I'm going to win back Ravens soul. _Raven couldn't help but notice that sweat was streaming down his face. Beastboy was a lot stronger than when he first joined the team.

When he joined he was just some little string bean joker. And yeah for the most part he's still the most happy go lucky person raven met. But when he saved her from Adonis Raven saw something in him she's never seen before. She saw hardcore determination in his eyes. She saw an animalistic instinct she's never seen before. Maybe it was just the beast and raven was starting to wonder how much of the beast was from the chemicals and how much was from Beastboy. She holds no doubt that he was going to kill Umezawa at the end of this.

And it wasn't just his attitude that changed. He changed physically as well. When he joined he was a little a skinny little kid. You know the kind of kid that you see getting picked on at the middle school playground. But now he's grown up. His skintight suit showing off his well defined-. _Stop it raven. You don't like him like that. He would do this for anyone. He did it for that traitor Terra so why not you?_

"Patience green one. Why do you wish to speed up your inevitable demise? Very well. Let's begin the next round." Umezawa said as he lifted his hand to start the next game but was interrupted by seven black ravens appearing on the ground in a circle around him.

Once the darkness around them faded seven emotions stood in their place.

A red-cloaked emotion separated itself from the circle and smashed her fist into Umezawa's face. He went flying about a hundred yards before he started skidding. While he landed the enraged emotion prepared to take off after him.

"That's enough anger." A brown-cloaked emotion said as she enveloped anger in a constraining black aura. "No he must suffer. He hurt Beastboy. He will die." Anger said, eyes glowing white. "No he will not. He still controls our mind. If we kill him we all die." Wisdom calmly explained. "I don't care. I'm going to thrash him within an inch of death." Anger said.

"Not while you're in my mind you won't. If you do he'll crush us all." Raven said in a very irritated voice. "Dude who are all these guys?" Beastboy asked in a confused voice. "First off we're not guys. Second off these are my emotions. They help me meditate and keep my emotions under control. That's Wisdom in the brown cloak and I think you've already met Anger from your first excursion into my mind." raven explained calmly

"But I thought she was some giant angry demon? She looks just like you." Beastboy asked; a confused expression on his face, and something else. He looked to be looking for a threat.

"When you came into my mind and defeated my father you expelled him from her. He hasn't tried to take her over again. For that I am thankful. Thank you Beastboy." raven said in an appreciative voice. _It sounds odd on her._ Beastboy thought. Before Beastboy could respond he was hugged from behind by a green-cloaked emotion.

"Hey Bravery." Beastboy said in a joyful voice. "Man Beastboy. You should've visited. It's been so boring in here without you. The only person who'll fight me is anger and she'll take it too far most of the time." Beastboy turned around and saw Braveries eyes were full of tears of joy. _Come to think of it most of the emotions look happy to see me. Even that yellow cloaked one reading the book is sneaking glances at me. How weird. _

"I'm happy to see you too bravery." Before he could say more a purple-cloaked emotion ran up and kissed him passionately. Beastboy just stood there in shock. _Ravens kissing me! _Beastboy immediately held up his hands to show he wasn't taking advantage of the situation. A black burst of energy separated them. Pushing the purple-cloaked emotion from Beastboy.

"If you do that again I don't care if it will kill me. I'll kill you." Raven said in a very angry voice. The purple-cloaked emotion didn't hear her. She just ran up and hugged Beastboy. "Thank you." She whispered.

"And in case you haven't noticed that would be love." A yellow-cloaked emotion said in a sarcastic voice as she leaned against a rock reading a book. "Love!" Raven yelled as her powers flared up. "I don't have an emotion called love! Why haven't I seen her before?" raven said angrily. A vein looking like it was going to pop right out of her head.

"Actually she's a new addition." Knowledge said while putting a bookmark in her book. "She appeared a little bit after Beastboy messed with your mirror. Even then she was just affection but recently her profiles grown. Probably because you were feeling her more." Knowledge explained calmly while taking the bookmark out and resuming reading.

Suddenly a loud belching noise followed the hug. "Boy that felt better." An orange-cloaked emotion said while scratching herself. "Man there was way too much touchy feely stuff for me. By the way Beastboy I'm crass. I'd be the part of raven that would laugh at those stupid fart noises you make but stupid knowledge wisdom and timid won't let me." she said with an evil glare at wisdom and knowledge.

"By the way where is timid?" Beastboy cut in. All six emotions pointed to a rock silently. Beastboy tried to gently push love off of him but couldn't. He smiled and laughed weakly as raven just glared at the two. _Crap this is ironic. One side can't stand to have her space invaded and the other won't let go of me. Ironic or not. This is still incredibly awkward. Well I guess I have to take her with me. _Beastboy thought as he walked over to talk to timid with love hanging off him, eyes shining.

"Hey Timid." He said. "Hey Beastboy." A gray-cloaked emotion said; her head down. _Oh no! It's my entire fault! Is he mad at me? Why was I so mean to him_? _What's_ _love doing? Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing! _"I'm sorry Beastboy. Please forgive me." she said as she got up. "For what Timid?" _Wow she's doing way better than the last time I saw her. _Timid's resolve soon faded.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried. Running and hugging him. "I'm so sorry Beastboy." She said between sobs. "Hey it's okay Timid. I don't blame you for bringing me here." _Wow does Raven ever feel like this? She's too good at hiding her emotions. _Beastboy thought as he comforted Timid. "I'm sorry. I just missed you so much. I've been so lonely ever since you left. And when Umezawa showed up I was so afraid. Please don't let him hurt me Beastboy. Please don't leave me." she said sobbing in his chest.

"Relax Timid." Beastboy said. His face growing serious. "I will never let Umezawa have you or raven." Beastboy said in an assuring voice "Thank you. Timid said. Her head resting peacefully on Beastboy's shoulder. "You can rest easy from now on timid. Beastboy will never leave us." Love said speaking for the first time. "Hey Beastboy? is it possible to be brave when your afraid?" Timid asked timidly. "When you're afraid that's the only time you can be brave." Beastboy said. "Thanks Beastboy. I'll try to be braver." But before Beastboy could say more he was interrupted.

"Ah how cute." Umezawa said from behind them. "Well as much as I hate breaking up this little reunion we have here I still have a schedule to keep." When Beastboy looked over to where everyone else was they were all in force fields.

Anger was standing in hers with an ugly looking black eye and bruises forming all over her body but standing there as defiant as ever. "Remember your promise Beastboy. Love said in his ear right before she was sent back into her own realm by Umezawa." Soon all the emotions disappeared. The only emotion remaining was timid. "Beastboy help me." She said still crying on his shoulder. "Let's do this." Beastboy said. A look of deadly determination on his face. "Very well." Umezawa said. And with a flick of his wrist a flash of light occurred and the next game began.

As soon as robin star and Happy left Jinx kissed Cyborg again. "So cutie. Aren't you gonna interrogate me or something?" Jinx said pulling away. Cyborg just stood there shocked. "Why did you do that?" He asked in a sober voice. "I don't know." Jinx said as her face became unexpectedly serious.

"I've never done that before. I wanted to see what it felt like. Believe it or not Cyborg I really like you a lot. I've always wanted to do that. Ever since we met at the Hive you seemed so cool. I really liked you. And I think you liked me too. Tell me Cyborg. Was it just an act? Did you really like me or was it all apart of your little act?"

Cyborgs mind was in turmoil. "No it wasn't. I really like you. But it can't go past that. You're a villain. It wouldn't work." Cyborg said despairing voice. "Fine then I quit." _Cyborg was right. This day is full of new stuff. _

"What do you mean you quit?" _What could she possibly be quitting? _

"I quit being a villain."

Now Cyborg was just staring. "You can't do that." Cyborg said with an incredulous tone. _There has to be rules or something preventing quitting._ "And why not?" Jinx said. The mischievous tone gone from her voice. "You don't understand what I've been through. You weren't at hive long enough to go on one of our raids. That changes you forever. Watching people die right in front of you. All for what? For a piece of equipment they will just use to kill more people." Jinx was crying by this point. "Being controlled by Brother Blood. Being strung along and being forced to do things that haunt you for the rest of your life. And I let him control me. You know why? You know what he promised me? He promised he would get rid of my powers. He promised me normalcy. But he never delivered. No one ever does. I don't ever want to go through that again. Please don't make me go back to that again."

"It's okay Jinx. He said holding her while she cried on his shoulder." _I don't care what robin says. She's staying with us._ "You're gonna stay here until we decide what to do. But I can guarantee that there are two places you aren't going anytime soon. Hive and jail." "Thanks Cy." She said sniffling. "Feeling better?" Cyborg asked as she got up. "Yeah thanks." "Come on lets see what havoc you caused with Robin and Happy."

"No seriously happy. I need to go stop jinx!" Robin said while being dragged from behind Happy. "No I've been in the real world for over a half hour and I haven't done a single fun thing with any of you guys. If we don't do something fun right now I'm gonna; I'm gonna." Happy stopped for a second to think of something to do. _I got it! _

Happy started holding her breath. "Happy?" _Oh crap! _Robin thought as happy started turning various shades of blue. "Fine I'll play video games with you!" He said in a defeated voice. _**A/N Have you ever had a sibling do that to you? It's so annoying.**_

"You will!" Happy said as she started breathing again. "That's great!" "No he will not." Starfire said from behind them. "You are coming with me to the mall."

"No I want to stay here and play video games with robin." Starfire started feeling a feeling a feeling. A feeling she hasn't felt since Kitten forced robin to date her. She was jealous of Happy; which was completely ridiculous. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to get happy away from robin. "Hey Happy if you go to the mall with me you can get the pinkest brightest shirt you can find."

Happy started squealing. "Yayyy lets go!" She said as she took off running with Starfire. _Wonder what that was all about?_ Robin thought as he turned into raven's room and ran straight into Cyborg. "Wait. Why haven't you put Jinx in the holding room yet?"

"I'm not going to." Cyborg said in a serious voice.Robin looked at cyborg like he had sprouted antlers." What do you mean you aren't going to? She's a dangerous criminal who needs to be locked up."

"How dare you!" A very angry Jinx said stepping forward. "Where were you just 30 minutes ago? You got your sorry ass kicked and you were lying there completely knocked out. You would've been dead if I wanted to kill you. I'm not playing here. I'm done being the bad guy. K?" _Why is it so hard to believe?_ "Cyborg you can't possibly be going along with this?" Robin said while looking to Cyborg for support.

"Nope dude. She isn't going anywhere." He had look on his face that robin hasn't seen since brother blood stole his blueprints. "But she has a record a mile long! We can't just forget all that she's done!"

"I could always do a little community service." Jinx said. "This is no time for jokes." Robin snapped at her. "But you know litter duty and all that was never my thing." She said thoughtfully. Not really paying attention to robin and Cyborg arguing. "In fact I don't think there's much I could do for the public. Hey I have an idea. I could join you guys." You could almost here the giant screech as Cyborg and Robin stopped arguing. "Hell no!" Robin yelled at the same time Cyborg yelled "Buya!"

"You can't be serious?" Robin yelled. "Why not?" Jinx said calmly. "Am I not strong enough? Ha! I've kicked your guy's butts plenty of times." She said mocking him. "It's not that. Everyone on my team has proven themselves time and time again. This isn't just some home for freaks. If you want on my team your gonna have to prove to me that you mean it. For now I'm not going to take you to jail for know because Cyborg trusts you and I'm too busy to take you myself. But be warned; if you don't prove yourself to me by the end of this mess we have going on here. Then I'll have to send you to jail."

"Done." Jinx said. "I won't let you or cyborg down."

Ravens mind exploded in a flash of sound and color. It felt like a bomb going off in her head. She could only sit there while the mind numbing pain exploded in her mind. When it was gone and her head cleared her and Umezawa were sitting on an invisible platform on the air. Below them was a boat and on it were Beastboy and two other people. Except it wasn't the Beastboy she knew. This one was wearingtan pants, a black shirt anda baseball cap.and looked to be about seven or eight.but he was still green.

"Look dad I caught a fish." He said pointing at his catch. "Touching isn't it." Umezawa said from beside her. "On this day Beastboys parents died. I'm having him relive it. Everything is the exact same as it was nine years ago except for two things. He knows something bad is going to happen to them but he doesn't know what. You see in real life his parents told him to leave and he did.

But now he isn't going to this timebecause he knows something bad is going to happen and only he can prevent it from happening to his parents. In the meantime Timid is on the shore. Tied up and slowly dying of thirst. Of course I still can't keep the situation like this or quite obviously you are going to die Raven and what you did to me prevents me from killing you outright like that. I have to keep it a contest still. So I instilled another feeling in Beastboy. I made him feel Timid dying. As Timid starts dying from lack of water he will feel her. Now if he didn't care about you quite obviously you are going to die because he would save his parents. But if his feelings for you are strong enough he will abandon his parents again and save you. How much faith do you have in Beastboy? What do you think he's going to choose?"

Timid groaned as she opened up her eyes. The first coherent thought she had was _where's Beastboy? _As she looked up she noticed that her arms and legs were tied down. She tried using her powers to break the ropes but to her horror she discovered that she couldn't use her powers. As her head cleared and she was able to notice her surroundings.

She saw that she was on a beach. The tide was almost touching her feet but the tide was going out. That was about all she could see considering she was lying on her back. The sand was starting to get in her cloak. She also noticed two more things. One was that she was getting really thirsty and two was that she wasn't alone in her mind.

Timid cried out in surprise at this. Then she got really curious. What the heck was in her mind? As she searched that part of her mind deeper she discovered that it was Beastboy that inhabited her mind.

No not Beastboy. Rather than his feelings. It was true that raven was an empath but this was deeper. Much much deeper. When she read peoples emotions she could only glean what they were feeling then and there and even then it wasn't very deep. She could only sense powerful emotions. But this was different. Timid could feel the very essence of his being. For example she knew that at this very moment he was feeling a very strong connection to his parents. They were bonding.

"Wait? Why was he seven? What the heck is going on?" "_Raven?" _She called out tentatively in her mind. Sent so only a psychic could hear. "_Raven I'm scared."_ _Oh no! Maybe she's hurt or maybe Umezawa did something to her!_

"_Your always scared timid." _Raven answered. "_Raven are you ok? What happened to Beastboy?" _

"_I'm fine. This is just another of Umezawa sick games. Umezawa said something about a connection he forged between you and Beastboy." _

"_There is something here with me in my mind. It's hard to explain but it feels like Beastboys soul. I share his emotions. I know exactly how he is feeling." _

"_The only reason he gave you that connection is to combat his need to save his parents." _

"_Yes I can feel it. I can sense confusion in Beastboy. He is confused about me in his mind. He doesn't know what I am yet. Please save me Beastboy._

This was the most fun Beastboy's had since the accident. "Look dad I caught a fish." He said pointing to his catch.

"That's great son." Mark Logan said from his lawn chair. But Beastboy could hardly bear to look at his dad. He didn't know why but this seemed familiar to him. Like he's done all this before. Normally this wouldn't bother him but he couldn't shake the feeling that the last time he did this it turned into the saddest day of his life.

That wasn't the only weird thing. He wasn't alone in his mind. He felt another presence. A presence he couldn't explain. He didn't know why but this presence just felt so right. It felt so good he just wanted to scream in joy. It almost felt like a person. As he dug deeper into this strange presence he found out that it was a girl. She was really frightened. And she was also getting thirsty.

_I wish I could help her. But I need to stay with my parents. Why do I feel like if I leave them something bad is going to happen?_ This ignorant boy just shrugged his shoulders and ran off to eat the tuna fish sandwiches his mom made

Timid could feel Beastboys doubt over the connection. She had gotten over her initial wave of fear. Now she was curious about this connection. She tried to send a wave of emotion through it purposely. To her amazement Beastboys mind responded. Sending out a wave of almost apprehension. After a brief talk with raven timid learned that she had to get Beastboy to come rescue her. Timid was getting extremely thirsty. She tried to convey that feeling to beastboy and it worked. All the while timid was trying to ignore the water that was just beyond her reach.

Beastboy could feel these emotions pulse towards him. He still couldn't explain it. This person was dying. There was no other way to interpret it. She was sending him feelings of hunger and a thirst. A lot of thirst. _I have to go to her. If I don't go to her she will die. Who is she? This connection feels like its sustaining me. It feels like if she dies I will go out with her. But I can't leave my parents. I can't just abandon them for this person. _As if the gods were testing him the boat lurched as it hit a hidden rock. Beastboy was broke from his thoughts. As he looked around he noticed that there was no land within miles. They were surrounded by open sea. He was interrupted by his mothers screams.

Timid could feel herself fading away. She was truly frightened now. Her thirst was unbearable. She would give anything for a drop of water. Timid started crying but no tears would come for her. Her connection was still there and she could feel ambiguous feelings coming from it. She could tell that he wanted to remain with his parents. He wanted to keep them safe. But he could feel her dying. Slipping away. Please Beastboy help me.

It turned out that the ship hit a hidden rock. Completely tearing a new hole in the boat. Water was pouring in fast. As if that weren't enough she was dying whoever she was. Beastboy could feel his heart being ripped apart from the inside. It felt like he was dying himself. He went above deck and found his parents pulling out life jackets. They both sat down with him.

"Now Garfield. Remember when we told you that you should never use your powers under any circumstances. Well forget that. Garfield we want you to turn into a bird and fly as far away from here as possible."

"No dad! Please don't make me! I want to go with you!" Beastboy exclaimed. _I thought something bad was going to happen today and I was right. She's getting weaker. I have to go or she won't make it._ "I know it hurts dear." His mom said hugging him. "But you have to go find help."

"I'm so sorry mom." Beastboy said with a blank face. Determined to stay strong. "I'm sorry mom. But I have to help her. I have to save her. Please forgive me." He said with a shaky voice. _I will not break!_ _I have to stay strong. For her. For my mom and dad. _With this thought Beastboy ran off the deck jumped and turned into a raven. Not bothering to look back. In case his resolve broke. In his heart of hearts he knew that his parents weren't going to live. They were going to swim and swim and swim until they finally lost strength. Until they finally lost hope and drowned.

Timid was staring death in the face. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever. She could feel herself slipping away._ Maybe I'll just take a little nap. I've got the warm sun and the sound of waves trying to lull me to sleep. It would be so easy. No I can't. I have to be brave. I have to fight it. _And as timid lay there dying she remembered something she asked Beastboy. Beastboy told her the only time she could be brave was when she was afraid. Well she was scared stiff now. _I have to fight for Beastboy. He said he would always be there for me. He said he would protect me. Help me Beastboy. Help me._

_I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad. Please forgive me. Beastboy thought as he flew away from the sinking boat. I have to save her. I may have lost my parents but I still have her. Please don't die. Don't go. If I lost you I'm not sure what I would do. Please hang on. Beastboy flew and he didn't look back on his doomed parents. If he did he knew he couldn't go through with it. _

Beastboy thought as he flew away from the sinking boat Beastboy flew and he didn't look back on his doomed parents. If he did he knew he couldn't go through with it.

As Timid lost consciousness she thought she saw a green raven flying to the beach. But it could've been her imagination...

As soon as Beastboy landed he transformed and immediately started running to the gray bundle on the beach. As he got closer he saw that it was a gray skinned girl about twice his age. And she wasn't moving. He could feel the connection weakening every moment. When he reached her he transformed into a monkey and immediately untied the ropes that bound her. All the while screaming in his mind _don't die; please don't die. _As soon as he was done he took her and carried her to the cool life-giving water. As he got there he heard her whisper. "Garfield; help me." When he got there he laid her in the water and gently started scooping water in her mouth. "Please don't die. I'm sorry. Please don't die."

Raven and Umezawa were sitting here watching all this. Umezawa with a blank face and his mouth nothing but a thin line. Raven was surprised at the gentleness that Beastboy held timid. She still couldn't believe he did it. "Umezawa he did it. Send timid away before she dies." "As you wish." With the flick of his hand the ocean disappeared and a sixteen year-old Beastboy was left holding timid in his arms. "Thank you." Timid whispered as she faded into the real world. A shocked Beastboy was left holding air. He sat there for a full second while everything that happened to him caught up to him. Then he just passed out from the sheer emotional trauma. At the same time Raven felt something manifest itself inside her mind. It was just a big black ball of darkness nestled in the back of her mind. She gasped as she realized what it was.

"Beastboy!"

_**So what did you think? Better? Worse? Do you have any ideas for a game or a fic or anything? Well be sure to send them to me through either review or email. **_

_**I don't know. The amount of reviews I've been getting has been pretty depressing. Please review or I might lose interest in writing.**_

_**Peace out,**_

Drew


End file.
